


Der Kinderfresser

by Sadie_The_Fangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Autistic Edward Nygma, Bridget Pike Is trans, Cannibalism, Demonic Possession, Half-Wendigo Character(s), Harley exists here, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Murder, Occult, Occult Practice, Quote: "Bitch." "Jerk." (Supernatural), Quote: Dude. On my car. He showed up naked covered in bees. (Supernatural), Southern Jonathan Crane, Trans Female Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, also is#####a and kristen are cousins, and im southern lol, bc southern ppl are cute, dont ask, only implied, she can smell personalities and it affects how people taste?????????, shes a stalker, shes so sweet but then goes and steals officer doughertys legs and makes them into jerky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Sadie_The_Fangirl
Summary: E
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Original Character(s), Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Martin (Gotham)/Original Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bridgit Pike





	1. Mark My Word.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxgermanchaosxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgermanchaosxx/gifts).



> E

¨M....Mutti? Vati? What´s going o....¨

The man turned around, meeting the eyes of a young girl, around the age of 8. Damn it. He always said he´d never kill kids. But this is an important job. He needed the money to feed his wife. His daughter.

¨W....Wha...¨

He drove a blade right above her pelvis, cutting down into her uterus. She screamed in German as the blue in her eyes faded.

¨I´m so sorry, kid...¨

He walked towards the door, stopping when a black shadow zoomed in front of his eyes and a purple light filled the room.

¨Kringle. Interesting last name. I´ll make sure...

Her voice deepened as he turned back. The source of the light was her eyes.

¨Its bearers **_BURN IN HELL_**.¨

A Couple months later...

¨Kristie. Kristie, wake up. I hear screams.¨

¨H...Huh?¨

Isabella Kringle, the younger of the two, dragged her cousin down the stair, The pair covered their eyes as a purple light filled the pitch black room.

_Crack._

¨Hm...who´s there?¨

The voice was accented and demonic. The light became a dark purple, hints of blood red mixed into the shine.

¨I said ´Who´s there?´!!¨

The purple light began violently flickering, a liquid forming on the ground and tentacle-like appendages rising out of it.

And that´s when Kristen saw it.

Blood. Everywhere. And four dead bodies, their hearts, eyes, and tongues ripped out. Kristen´s family members. Dead.

¨Oh...Oh god...What did you do?!?

¨I got my revenge, doll.¨

2 Yeets later.

"You must be Miss Essera Menschliches. I am Dr. Crane. I will be your new psychologist. This is my first time working with someone of your a-"

"Whatever, Crane. Let's get this shit over with."

A frown appeared on the man's face.

"I know that it's very difficult for you to make friends here."

Her eyes became Red-Violet. She was mad. Very.

"It's an ASYLUM. Everyone here has done something illegal. I TRIED TO KILL TWO GIRLS. I KILLED AND ATE THEIR FAMILY. I'M the most dangerous person in this hellhole. So why should I make friends? Because everyone here is a FUCKING PSYCHOPATH LIKE ME? You're so fucking naive. Open your Goddamn eyes you fucking idiot."

"I was...actually going to introduce you to someone i think you'd get a good influence from. My son. Come on out, Jonathan. I won't let her hurt you."

A boy, a good 3 or 4 years older than her 10 year-old self came out from under a hospital bed. His hair was a shoulder-length dark red mess, his eyes tired. He looked malnourished and pale. He obviously hadn't seen the sun since he was 3, nor did he look like he wanted to. From the simple gesture of eye-contact, she connected with him. He had Anxiety. PTSD. His mother was dead. Her eyes faded into a soft lilac as she stood and held her hand out to him.

"J-Jonathan Crane. I-I-It's a p-pleasure to me-eet you, u-uh..."

"Essera."

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm still watching though."

Essera felt her face heat up at the first comment.

"EXCUSE ME??? HOW IS THIS HELPING DO YOU WANT US TO FUCK OR SOME SHI-"

"he's allowed to do this because I'm not a fan of the entire...y'know."

She stared at him, her eyes confused.

"Wait so you're either Gay, Asexual, Or Homo-romantic Asexual. I'm gonna guess the third one."

He looked at her with an almost happy look. Almost.

"You're right. You...don't hate me?"

"Listen, Jonathan. Just because of the fact that I'm not only a cannibalistic, wendigo-like entity but also a psychotic, grudge-holding murderer doesn't mean I don't respect the LGBTQ+. And besides! I have both a Genderfluid and a Pansexual Pride flag on the wall of my...cell? Room?"

He looked at her, then he looked at her face. The bottom area of her face looked like some sort of acid had scarred her lips and chin. It was the same color as the rest of her skin. He watched her mindlessly scratch at the area, black liquid seeping out of the re-opened wound. It hit the floor, sizzling and breaking it. She seemed to be immune to the acid. Jonathan doubted that anyone else could be. Something had happened to her. Morphed her into a creature immune to this seemingly corrosive substance.

¨Arkham. I´m surprised they let a 10 year-old body in this hell. I know I´m crazy. Essera...she isn't. But it´s nearly impossible to contain a demon so they blame my vessel. Or maybe they don´t even believe I exist. I´m not human. You´re the first person that I've told this, y´know. This is only because I believe you will have great potential in Gotham´s Underworld one day. Mark my word, Crane.¨


	2. Closest thing to a Wendigo

I had to stand in front of the class. I had to introduce myself. My name wouldn´t be pronounced right since I can´t say it with my voice. I began writing on the whiteboard.

_¨My name is Martin Conert. I´m a fourteen year old, completely mute, meaning I have the inability to speak, boy. I was moved up a grade for my intelligence, therefore I am most likely the youngest one here. I hope I can make a few friends here.¨_

I walked to my desk in silence, watching a pale, black-haired girl run up to where I had stood. Her eyes were bright purple.

¨Guten Tag! My name is Essera Menschliches, I was born in Offenburg, Germany, and spent the first few years of my life sitting in the Black Forest mountain range with my Mutter and Vater. We moved to Gotham City when there was a fire nearby. My parents were murdered about a year later by Michael Kringle. I have lived in fear of making friends ever since, feeling like everyone i got close to would die. I was adopted by some low-life family and spend my time alone in the Narrows.¨

I looked at her face. Acid Scarring. She looked at me, showing the part of her cheek that was ripped open, and it looked recent. Her teeth were showing through the gash. Oh God, her _teeth_. She looked like a _vampire. She has fangs._ She giggled, putting her hands beside her face in a pose much like one Himiko Toga from My Hero FUCKING Academia would do. Her eyes shone like stars for a moment before she walked back to her own seat.

_~~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~_

I sat alone at lunch, still scared out of my mind about that girl...Essera? I googled her first and last name, and saw something...quite shocking. A mugshot of an 8 year-old girl. She was wearing a black hoodie. There was a human eye dangling from her mouth. I felt sick to my stomach. Oh God...Oh GOD! I swiftly messaged Ed, one of my dads, telling him about her. He told me,

¨Stay the hell away from her, Martin. Once she catches your scent, she will always find you. NEVER bleed around her. That's how she catches your scent. She lost my scent, and I´m lucky she did. She rarely loses a scent. She must of been so hungry that she fed on someone else's flesh and gained their scent, resulting in her losing mine.¨

¨Hey! Martin, right? I´m Essera. You know, from World History class? You seem nice. Mind if I sit here?¨

Dad texted me again.

¨Oh, and if her eyes are lavender in color, she likes you and doesn't view you as a threat.¨

I looked up from my phone. A lavender glow met my eyes. I shook my head, indicating that I didn't mind. She sat down beside me, pulling a large piece of meat out of her My Chemical Romance Lunchbox. The meat looked like...a kidney? What the actual fuck??

¨Listen, Martin. I know you know who I am. We both have secrets. You´re really a Cobblepot, I´m a Half-Wendigo. I think it´s best if we stick together, protect one another. I can easily be Offence, you be Defense. Got it, kid? And please, don´t worry. I won´t hurt you.¨

She clutched my hands without warning. Part of me was terrified, but the other part was...relaxed. Her eyes were still lavender. They had a soothing color and feel to them. She started ruffling my curled hair. Her nails were sharp as fuck, sharp enough to, if she wanted to, break the skin on my scalp. But she either had amazing manipulation skills or she actually gave a shit about me.

_~~~~~~After School~~~~~~_

(Essera's POV)

I followed him home in my shadow form. He took off his blazer and stuffed it in his bag, then swiftly walked down an alley. I heard a voice.

¨Riddle me this! Welcome back, kiddo.¨

A door opened, and I floated in before it slammed shut. There was a long, dark staircase, and there were more voices. Martin walked into a door, and I stayed behind the man that had spoken to the boy. Edward Nygma. The actual Riddler. He looked even more like a bean pole than he did in the pictures. He eventually got into a room with a long table. A voice spoke, speech muffled by a mask.

¨Mr. Nygma, there is something behind you. I can sense it.¨

Oh God. He saw me. My shadow form malfunctioned and i could be seen clearly. A blonde woman stepped up, holding a bat.

¨ALRIGHTY, KIDDO! LETS HAVE A LITTLE FUN!¨

I tripped her up, smirking. I held a cup of coffee that I had snatched up from one of the rouges. Hm. Black with a tiny bit of melted white chocolate, 100% not decaf. I looked and it was from Starbucks. This shit is the motherfucking Jackpot! The woman, who I now recognized as the infamous Harley Quinn, took another swing at me. I pulled out a mini hatchet, pressing a button to make it full-sized. I swung low, hitting one of her legs. Blood seeped out of the wound and I felt my fangs vibrate. Oh _God,_ that´s a lot of blood. But i had to keep fighting. I´ll drain her later. I aimed for her neck, hoping for her to be decapitated. My eyes were brighter, and deeper in color. I could tell. I heard a familiar voice, although a bit deeper, and I stopped. It sounded like the one the man in the mask possessed, but without the actual mask.

¨Essera!¨

I glanced over.

¨Jon?¨


	3. The Memories bring back you.

¨I was...right. I WAS FUCKING RIGHT! I KNEW YOU´D HAVE AN IMPORTANT PART IN GOTHAM´S UNDERWORLD! HA HA!¨

She looked happy with herself before looking down. A red glow mixed with the natural purple.

¨And I hope I was the last one you **_LEFT IN THE DUST! YOU LEFT ME IN THAT HELL-HOLE!¨_**

¨Oh, Mr. Crane, my dear! Why did you hurt this lady standing here?¨

He sighed, his eyes swimming with a spearmint green color. It was slightly haunting.

¨Listen, Mr. Tetch, it´s a long story.¨

¨Well, Craney, we have all day, Dixie Boy. Hows about we start off where we became best friends? Then your dad retired after I had formed an ACTUAL friendship with you. **_AND YOU NEVER EVEN SAID_** ** _GOODBYE!!!!_** Oh and, is the dude in the Mad Hatter-lookin´ hat your Boyfriend? He´s cute. You've made me proud, even if it´s slightly. And I heard about your dad. I´m not sorry. He was a big dick but his probably wasn't all that big.¨

The Scarecrow spat out his water, and Oswald burst out laughing.

¨Oh. You haven´t changed at all. I´m not relieved.¨

¨Dear, what in Wonderland is going on? You obviously can´t keep pretending that nothing here is wrong!¨

¨Aw. And he rhymes. And he seems to act like a child on Christmas Day when it comes to Alice in Wonderland. Jeez, Dixie Boy, why?¨

Jonathan looked at his supposed ´boyfriend´, rolling his eyes.

¨Because he´s fucking cute and I love him, Wendigo Bitch.¨

¨Tsk.¨

¨Okay, I´m sorry to interrupt, but Miss....¨

She looked at the Riddler, and gave as much of a smirk that she could.

¨Menscheliches.¨

¨Yes, Yes...you look a lot like someone that both of my Ex-girlfriends said was stalking them...¨

She looked at him, shocked.

¨I don´t recall. Do you mind telling me what they looked like? Hair color and such?¨

¨Well...One wore glasses...and had red hair...and the other was blonde. They looked like they were related...¨

¨KRISTEN AND ISABELLA! Ugh, never got to kill them. People always got to them first...¨

Edward looked scared. He was shaking slightly. 

¨Wh...why did you want to....ki-¨

¨Because! Kristen's father killed my parents, so I killed their family. I tried to kill them, but I failed. Kristen was a bitch, but Isabella was kinda cute, not gonna lie.¨

¨THEY LOOKED THE SAME!!¨

¨Eh.¨

Oswald looked at her, and smirked.

¨Y´know, I would´ve hired you to kill Isabelle.¨

¨ISABELLA!¨

¨Yes, Yes, whatever.¨

Ed suddenly looked terrified.

¨MARTIN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!¨

The boy ran into the room, and Nygma instantly started questioning him.

¨Were you bleeding at ALL today.¨

He sheepishly nodded.

¨GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!!¨


End file.
